Who Do You Really Love?
by Peanut61654
Summary: Natsu eats pink fire and the effects are... strange. His friends only have four hours to figure out who he truly loves so they can break the spell. Will the dragon slayer be cursed forever? ( Story is better then summery xD) I don't own Fairy Tail or it's characters. GrayXNatsu and hints of other pairings. Reviews are appreciated! Fem!Natsu for most of story...


**Here is a one shot for Fairy Tail. I'm sorry if the characters are slightly OOC, I tried my best **** So read and enjoy…**

* * *

"I'm back everyone!" A ruff female voice shouted.

Everyone in the guild hall turned their heads to the doorway. Multiple people fell to the floor with nose bleeds, others stared at the pink haired woman standing there…in Natsu's clothes. His vest barley covered her large breasts and the pants seemed to almost fall of her petite body. Natsu's precious white scarf was wrapped loosely around her neck and a red fairy tail mark was printed on her shoulder. The woman, despite her thin frame, had muscles. She looked at everyone, her baby pink lips in the form of a pout.

"What they hell you all looking at?" She asked with her hands on her hips.

There were some gasps but other then that there was just silence. Master Makarov was on the floor blood all over his face.

Gray sat at a table with Juvia and Lucy, each wizard with their mouths wide open. Erza stood there unmoved but had looked at the woman a few times with a tiny amount of shock in her eyes. Cana's beer was pouring down her chin and Mira had dropped the drinks she was serving all over the floor.

"Who are you and why do you have on Natsu's clothes?" Erza finally asked breaking the silence.

"What do you mean? It's me…Natsu.." The women replied, her head titled to one side.

There were small foot steps and Happy walked out from behind 'her'.

"Guys.. we have a big problem.." Happy said looked up at everyone with a frown.

XXX

(Flashback time!)

_Natsu wiped the sweat off his forehead. Maybe it was a bad idea to walk to the client's house but to Natsu anything was better then a train. Happy looked up at him with a frown._

"_Did we really have to walk Natsu… I'm so tired and I can barley take one more step." __He complained as he plopped down on the dirt._

_ Natsu looked behind him. The train station was… only a few feet away. He was tempted to go back but shuttered at the thought of his motion sickness and put happy on his shoulder. _

"_Hang in there buddy. We will be there soon." He said reassuringly._

_The blue Exceed gave a weak 'Aye Sir!' as Natsu continued to walk toward the client's mansion…which of course it was only another few feet away…_

_A few pain filled steps later the pair made it to the mansion. Natsu held the job request in his hand. _

_Collect the Sacred Fire from an abandoned house_

_Reward: 1,500 Jewel_

"_Sounds easy enough." Natsu thought as he walked up to the mansion and knocked on the door roughly. _

_The lady with bleach blonde hair, a petite frame, and tall, white high heels greeted him at the door with a shy smile. _

"_I'm Natzu , a Fairy Tail wizard," He stated, holding up the request," I'm here for the job."_

"_I'm Rebecca, I put in the request." She said and led him into the house. _

_She went on about why she needed the fire and how the mission would be a bit dangerous but Natsu only heard a few words. He didn't care about what it was about, all he thought about was all the food he was going to buy with the money he was about to earn. _

"_You got all that?" Rebecca asked with a slight tilt of her head, her bleach blonde hair falling over her eyes. _

_Natsu nodded his head._

"_Uh…one question though…where is this house located again?" He asked._

_The blonde crossed her arms but repeated the location once again to the fiery mage. _

_After saying goodbye to Rebecca, Happy and Natsu began the long (short) walk to the abandoned house. _

"_Hey Happy?" Natsu started, his feet starting to hurt._

"_Yes?" The feline replied looking up at his best friend. _

"_You didn't happen to catch anything that lady said, did you?" _

_Happy let out a long sigh, "Hmm something about a curse and the fire can show you your true love or something like that." _

_Natsu scratched his head and frowned. He had never heard of this kind of fire before. Then his mind started to wonder._

"_Who is my true love?" He asked himself, "Maybe someone from Fairy Tail or someone I have never met before."_

_Natsu kept thinking, tuning out Happy's complaints. He placed himself with some girls he was fond of in Fairy Tail. _

"_Natsu!" Happy shouted in the pinkette's ear. _

_Natsu instantly snapped out of his thoughts, his fists instantly ignited in brilliant flames. _

"_Bring it on!" Natsu shouted to no one, shaking his fist in the air. _

"_I was only going to tell you that we are here." Happy frowned now flying close to Natsu. _

_He looked ahead to see an old rundown cabin. There was holes in the roof and the door was missing. It looked ready to collapse. _

"_Alright lets go!" Natsu shouted, charging toward the house. _

"_Aye Sir!" Happy replied, flying after the dragon slayer._

_When they walked into the house all they saw was dusty, old furniture. There was a couch and a bookshelf next to it, both coated in a layer of dirt. A small red rug was in the middle of the single roomed shack. In the back corner was an old, creaky bed and mounted on the wall next to it was a torch. It was lit by a small, bright pink, flame. Natsu looked at it hungrily. He had the sudden urge to go over and gobble it up. It looked so delicious and he knew it would taste even better. He walked over unconscious of what he was doing. His feet pulled him closer to the torch and without any hesitation Natsu ate it in one bite. _

"_What are you doing!" Happy shouted as his tiny belly roared. _

_Thanks to the Fire Dragon Slayer mage, they were not going to get any food money. Then bright white light engulfed the pink haired teen. Purple letters appeared in front of Happy._

"_You have 5 hours to kiss your true love. Only when you kiss him or her will the spell be broken. If you fail to kiss them in the amount of time given you will stay in the state you are in forever…" Happy read silently. _

"_What state?" Happy inquired. _

_He looked toward Natsu as the light slowly disappeared. His eyes grew wide in shock. _

XXX

Happy took in a deep breath," So that is how Natsu turned into…a girl."

Everyone in the guild couldn't help but laugh and point at poor female Natsu. Natzu scratched 'her' crazy, short pink hair.

"What are you all talking about?" 'She' asked.

Lucy handed her friend a mirror. Natzu's eyes widened in horror as he grabbed the blobs on his chest that weren't there before. 'She' pulled on the band of her pants and looked down.

"It's gone!" The Dragon Slayer yelled.

This made the guild laugh harder.

"Turn me back! Turn me back!"

Natsu ran around like a chicken with it's head cut off, yelling and spitting out bright red flames. The only people not laughing ( or trying their hardest not to) was Erza, Lucy, and Gray. Gray was having the hardest time. He couldn't help but wanting to make fun of his best friend and rival. Though in the back of his mind he missed male Natsu. He had a crush on the pinkette but never admitted it to himself. Erza had ended up calming Natsu down (probably threatening him). She had a devious smile on her face.

"Happy." She called.

Happy looked in her direction.

"You said that his true love could break the curse right?"

"Aye.." Happy replied frowning.

"Great! So, Natsu, who do you really love?" She questioned.

This caused Natsu to blush slightly.

"I don't know." He replied.

Everyone had quieted down now, looking at the fire mage intently.

"Come on Natsu! You have to be interested in someone." Macao smiled, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yeah...maybe it is one of us?" Cana inquired, gesturing to the rest of the girls in the guild.

Everyone started to speak, voicing his or her option on who it could be. Everyone concluded to one person. The celestial sprit mage, Lucy. In turn the blonde's face turned the color of Natsu's pink hair. Gray nodded in agreement. Lucy seemed very close to the Dragon Slayer. They always hung out and they seemed happy together. Gray frowned, he deeply wished that maybe it would be him who would kiss the pink haired teen and break the spell. His heart sunk in his chest.

'He wouldn't feel that way about me.' Gray thought sadly as he turned his attention back to said mage.

Levy pushed Lucy closer to Natsu.

"Kiss! Kiss!" Everyone was now chanting.

Gray didn't follow along, instead still frowning in disappointment.

'Maybe it won't work.' He said reassuringly to himself.

Natsu and Lucy looked at each other nervously. In the end Lucy leaned in and the two teen's lips met. It was a short kiss, more like a peck. Lucy pulled away and they waited. No one was sure what to look for. After another five minutes of waiting for the pinkette to change back they gave up.

"I'm sorry Lucy." The fire Dragon Slayer frowned.

The blonde gave a small smile and shook her head.

"It's okay Natsu. I'm glad I found out how you feel." She replied softly, trying her best to hide her hurt feelings.

"Hmm…" Erza sighed.

"Who else could it be?" Levy asked, looking at Natsu.

Gray felt selfish but he felt relived when he didn't turn back. Gray wanted so badly to go over and kiss Natsu. This made a rosy blush appear on his face. Erza had decided for all the girls to line up and kiss Natsu. They all hoped someone would at least turn him back.

"Why all girls?" Gray asked subconsciously.

In the front of the line was Erza followed by Levy, Cana, Bisca, Mira and a few others. Juvia had refused claiming that her heart only belonged to Gray-sama. Gray sighed.

"How would she react…how would everyone react if I…." His thoughts trailed off, as Erza was inches away from Natsu's face. He started to wonder, what was the teen thinking about all of this?

Natsu's thought were in a jumbled mess. He had just kissed Lucy, his best friend and he thought his crush.

"So…I don't really love her like I think I do?" He thought sadly.

The pink haired teen looked down at his new body. No wonder he felt like he put on extra weight while walking back to the guild. He tried to cover up more of 'his' large breasts with his vest but had no success. Natsu was getting irritated from pulling up his pants every minute.

"Being a girl is so hard and I have only been like this for an hour!" He complained to himself.

'She' looked back up at all the girls in front of 'her.'

"One of them has to break this stupid spell!" He thought.

He didn't have a thing against women but he liked being a guy better. He missed not having large things on his chest and he missed having his….

"Natsu?" Some one asked him," Earth to Natsu!"

"Wha?" He asked as he snapped out of his thoughts.

Erza stood in front of him with a frown on her face. Then it struck him.

He was going to kiss Erza.

Natsu loved Erza but as a sister or best friend. Not as anything else. Plus He had a pretty good idea of who she loved.

Erza pursed her lips and Natsu looked at her nervously.

When he spook he sounded more feminine," Erza I…"

That's when he felt someone's lips lock with his.

On the other hand, Lucy sat at the bar in the back. She frowned.

"He doesn't…love me." She thought.

She felt like crying but didn't shed a tear for everyone else sake. They all need to help Natsu not her. The spirit wizard had always loved the wild dragon slayer. Her heart was in pieces and she was trying her best to hide it. Lucy had always been good at hiding things that troubled her.

"Lucy?" A familiar voice said.

Lucy turned to the other bar stool and there was one of her celestial sprits and friend, Loke. She gave a smile halfheartedly.

"Hey!," she said smiling," Why are you here?"

"What's wrong?" he asked, getting straight to the point.

"I…uh..."

Lucy sighed and told Leo everything that happened from the beginning.

"….so I found out he really never loved me." The blonde concluded with a large frown.

Loke looked at her as if he was suddenly deep in thought.

"Hmm he may not love you but I know who does." He said in a faint mummer.

"Oh? Who?" Lucy said suddenly feeling excited, he heart was fluttering in her chest.

"I do."

Lucy frowned turned into a smile and a blush as her celestial sprit leaned in and-

Then she heard something….silence. Everyone had been yelling and talking, trying to help Natsu turn back into his rightful form. Now there was nothing. Lucy moved her head toward her friend's direction and saw something that shocked her. Standing there, lips locked and hands on each other was Gray and male Natsu. Their eyes opened at the same time and they both stood their looking into each other's eyes. Natsu pulled away first with a blush pinker then his hair. Gray scratched the back of his head nervously. Everyone looked at the two teens in disbelief. Gray had broken the spell. Gray was Natsu's true love. After a few more moments of silence, Natsu leaned in quickly and kiss Gray. Instead of letting go, the two made out for awhile. Everyone stood there confused as they let go of each other's lips and hugged.

"Hey Natsu, I should have told you this along time ago but I love you, Flame head." Gray whispered in Natsu's ear.

"I love you too, perverted snow cone."

"What did you just call me, Lizard breath?!"

"You heard me!"

"You want to fight!"

The two went at it, attacking with kisses instead of punches.

* * *

**Hmm how was that? I find Fairy Tail really hard to write. Lol all the characters have a wide range of personalities. Well Please don't forget that reviews are appreciated! Thanks for reading! :D **


End file.
